I Can See You
by fieryrie
Summary: Akaashi is blind and Bokuto got no idea about it.


January 05, 2018

09:54AM

Tokyo City, Japan

Akaashi Keiji shivered as the cool winter breeze of Tokyo blew past him. He can smell the aroma of pancakes being cooked from a small stall just a few meters from him, he can hear the laughter of the children playing in the large park and it give him some sort of peacefulness within. Akaashi tapped the stick he was holding and remained sitting on the wooden bench he was in. It's a Saturday and a perfect day to take a walk outside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sight of the kids happily fooling and running around the park? It makes me miss my childhood days," a stranger's voice caught his attention and he felt him sit beside him.

A light smile crept on Keiji's lips. "I suppose so. I miss it, too."

He heard the other man chuckle. "I have a lot of good memories with winter as a kid. I used to play snowball fights with my friends and I'm the biggest of them all so I usually win! It was so fun! How about you?"

He shrugged almost dismissively. "I'm a weak kiddo before so you can say that I'm a sole loser when it comes to any game."

Keiji felt a palm slap his shoulder lightly. "Oh c'mon! Don't sound so bitter, this is a happy day. Oh, I know!," the stranger suddenly exclaimed, sounding like he got some crazy idea. "Let's play with them!"

Right there and then, Akaashi heard the most insane idea anyone had thought of. "Just no," he clearly disagreed.

"But why!," the stranger whined, grabbing Keiji's arm and attempting to pull him.

Akaashi tried to get off the man but the latter is much stronger. "Why would I? I don't even know you," he snickered. His peace has been disturbed already and Keiji just want to get away from the strange man.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, you know me now so let's play!," the stronger man insisted, pulling the smaller man to the playground. Bokuto doesn't only wants to play but to make the younger man happy because he seem dejected.

Akaashi's patience lost it all that he flung his stick lightly. The latter was caught in surprise that he let Keiji go. "I already told you, I don't want to, okay? I can't!"

He heard Bokuto sigh. "You know, Mr. Grumpy, snowball fights aren't just for small kids. It's no surprise if even adults play it!"

The persistent man began to irritate Akaashi. "That's not the problem here. And my name isn't 'Mr. Grumpy'. I'm Akaashi Keiji."

"What's the problem then?," Bokuto tapped his foot on the snow, feeling already impatient.

"I'M BLIND, OKAY?! HOW THE HELL WOULD I PLAY WITH IF I CAN'T SEE?! THAT'S JUST STUPID!," Akaashi burst out, lightly panting afterwards. "Now if you may, I'll just rest on another place since my spot has been awfully disturbed by a nosy person," he continued and walked away, using his walking stick to find his way.

Bokuto was left really dumbfounded that he didn't notice Akaashi dash off. The man was blind and he didn't even notice. He was so stupid.. and really insensitive. As he realized what happened, he immediately chased Akaashi.

Akaashi was huffing as he looked for his way to somewhere more serene, that Bokuto just stressed him out more and that is prohibited for him. He lost his eyesight few months ago due to too much distress and he's still coping up. He let out a sigh as if it'll lessen his problems.

"Akaashi! Wait up!," he heard Bokuto's voice and fast steps indicating that the man was running.

If he could just run too, he already did it. What does the stranger wants from him? He already said that he's blind. He didn't respond and just went trying to escape. But then, he felt a familiar hand grab him in his wrist. "What do you want?," he hissed.

"I'm really sorry! I really didn't notice that you are blind. If only I knew, I wouldn't bother you to play. Please forgive me!," Bokuto apologized, chasing his breath due to fast running.

Akaashi can't help but roll his eyes. "It's fine now, alright? Just let me go."

"No! I wanna make it up to you!," Akaashi felt a gentle squeeze on his wrist and right there, he knew that there's no way that he could escape.

Keiji's cheeks puffed. "In what way?"

There was a pause and Akaashi almost believed that he can win the argument. But no. "Let me ride you home! My car is parked not far from here, and we can get some snacks in the konbini too. My treat!," the man offered.

He thought hard of it. His feet are already tired, the weather is getting colder and colder, and a free ride doesn't sound bad. Plus the treat. He won't lose anything. "Fine."

Akaashi found himself being led by Bokuto to the latter's car. The stranger was kind enough to open the car's door for him and gently assist him so he can sit comfortably. He felt Bokuto's warm breath as it met his face when the man pulled the seatbelt from his side to lock it. He heard the door closed and in moments, Bokuto was seated beside him. Keiji gave his address and off they went.

The car seat is undeniably soft, it felt like a bed that Keiji suddenly felt drowsy. Fatigue washed over him and the last thing he remembered was hearing a soft hum from Bokuto.

"Akaashi? Akaashi, wake up. We're home."

Keiji brushed the sleepiness off of his eyes and he felt like he was resting on somebody's arms. Is Bokuto carrying him?! "Bokuto, put me down."

He felt the softness of his couch against his back as Bokuto lay him down and Akaashi knew that they were already inside his apartment. Bokuto might searched his pockets for his keys.

"I bought ramen and onigiri from the store, want me to prepare it?," he heard Bokuto shuffle something from a plastic bag.

A hot ramen for the cold weather? Perfect. Keiji just nodded and he heard Bokuto's light steps go to the direction of his kitchen. Akaashi felt light. It's been a while since somebody served him like this. Just a few moments and footsteps were coming his way, and he felt a soft warm blanket envelop him. "Thanks," he muttered.

He seriously felt Bokuto stare at him but he didn't say a thing. So much for grumpy comments, he's already satisfied in his position. As he expected, the other man left in seconds to go back to cooking.

Today is the fifth day of the month and he is supposed to lament. The fifth day of July, he lost his sense of sight. It was all sudden, he never expected it to happen. When he consulted a doctor with the help of his friend, Komi, the specialist told him that even extreme distress can cause blindness.

Month of June when his parents died from a car crash. There was a storm that day and Akaashi was awfully sick in the hospital. His parents were rushing to come to him that they didn't notice a truck coming and crashed. Keiji blames himself for what happened. If it isn't for his worthless weak body, his parents might be still alive today. Unfortunate events continued to flood his life, their house got robbed, his schoolmates bullying him that he was forced to leave school, and through all his problems, he lost his sight out of the blue.

It was the worst, not seeing your surroundings, bumping to posts, almost getting into accidents and the likes.. Keiji dreaded living.

The trail of his thoughts were cut as a booming voice echoed on his small apartment. "Akaaaashi! Food is ready!"

He heard his center table creak and move, Bokuto busily preparing something on the floor. The smell of the ramen tingling Akaashi's nose. And those onigiris.. "What are you doing?"

"I got a thick comforter from your cabinet so I laid it down here, it's the best position, you know," Bokuto explained, suddenly lifting Keiji up that made the man yelp in surprise. The former put him down in a sitting position in the covered floor.

Akaashi fixed himself before speaking. "You don't have to do that. I can manage."

Bokuto ignored the statement and just handed him a rice ball which delighted Keiji. He happily munched his food, not knowing that his company is already gazing at him in adoration. "You have some left in the corner of your lips."

Before Keiji can even wipe the dirt, he felt Bokuto's big and warm fingers brush it off his face. The gesture made him blush so he stuffed his food on his mouth greedily. "Mmm.. mmm.."

Bokuto laughed at the sight of an embarrassed Akaashi. "Well, aren't you adorable?"

Keiji crossed his arms, he was lucky he can't see Bokuto's face because he was so sure that there's a teasing expression on it right now. He swallowed his food, "I'm not."

"Want some ramen? I can feed you so you can eat comfortably!," the cheerful man suggested.

Keiji quickly shook his head. "No, no. I can do it," he disapproved. He trailed his hands on the table and picked his spoon. He can eat even without his sight, one thing he had to learn on the past months.

Bokuto was against it but he suppose that he shouldn't press it. Akaashi may be blind but he is not totally incapable. "You live alone in here?," he opened a topic instead.

Keiji nodded, "Yeah. Parents dead, no siblings. Just me here in my own haven."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Akaashi's brow raised at that. "You can live independently even with your case. I'm still dependent with my parents. That car was just a gift from dad."

Keiji smiled. "I suppose you are rich," he shrugged. "Well, I have no choice but to be independent. No one would help me and I should survive."

He heard Bokuto's bowl clink against the center table along with his utensils. He was done eating. Just then, a head rested comfortably on Akaashi's shoulder. The sensation was new to him, Bokuto's hair tickling his ears, warm breath on his neck. "B-Bokuto."

"I'm cold. Can I have a cuddle?," the stranger asked and but didn't give him a chance to answer, long strong arms were wrapped around him, trapping Keiji into a warm hug.

Keiji didn't know what to do. No one had embraced him like this before except for his parents. Bokuto's body heat was radiating to him and he can feel his own body relax at the feeling. For the first time in his life, Keiji felt wanted and cared by somebody. "Can I still say 'no'?," he faked a rant for he really didn't mind cuddling with this strange man in this snowy weather.

"Noooo~," Bokuto whined, brushing his head affectionately at Keiji's neck, like a neko. Keiji heard him sniffing. "You smell so sweet, Akaashi."

"You smell like sweat, Bokuto," Keiji grinned. It was a lie. This man cuddling him actually smell so good.

Bokuto suddenly pulled away which made Keiji regret what he said. He wants to feel that warmth again. "REALLY?! OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY."

With all the courage he has, Keiji tugged Bokuto's sleeve. "Not really. Hug me again."

Bokuto was surprised, his eyes blinking with what he heard. Akaashi looked like he was waiting so even with the confusion in his mind, he hugged him ever so tightly.

Akaashi closed his eyes as he was wrapped into an embrace againㅡ worries leaving his body and replaced by contentment, months of sadness and loneliness washed by happiness. If only he could see this man who made him feel this way. He wants to see him.

Still with his eyes shut, Keiji brushed Bokuto's spiky hair and his hands went down to his face, feeling it. Thick brows, seemingly big eyes, pointed nose, thin lips.. and that sharp jawline. He must be handsome.

'If I open my eyes, please, let me see him,' he wished to Someone he long forgotten. Keiji knew he would be just disappointed, it was stupidity to ask for such thing.

"Akaashi?," Bokuto called.

He knew that he can't stay with his eyes closed so slowly, he opened them. And to his utter shock, the dark he's been seeing for months was replaced by colors. It was like a miracle, like a spell. The vision was blurry but it was enough for him to say that he can finally see again! He gently rubbed his eyes to clear them and there.. in front of him was a real gorgeous man, worry visible in his handsome face.

Keiji trailed his fingers on the man's pale skin, through those thick long lashes, let himself be lost on those pretty gold eyes. "I.. I can.. s-see you..," he said more to himself and not to Bokuto.

Bokuto gaped at the statement, eyes twinkling in delight. "Really?! You can see me already?! Oh my God, I look so haggard right now. This is a shame!" The man panicked, about to stand up so he can rush to the bathroom to somehow groom himself but a soft hand caught the corner of his white shirt.

"N-no.. you actually.. l-look good, B-Bokuto," Akaashi whispered, his eyes on the floor as he felt his cheeks burn. It was so bold of him to say that.

Two palms cupped his face and tilted it so he is now face-to-face with Bokuto. His eyes averted to the man's seemingly kissable lips, realizing what he was doing, he shyly looked at Bokuto's eyes.

"You are so pretty, Keiji," Bokuto muttered, glancing at Akaashi's lips and gave the smaller a look, asking for permission.

His name sounded so perfect when Bokuto said it. Without thinking about it, Akaashi nodded.

In a few moments, soft lips met his, locking into a sweet kiss. It was his first and it felt amazing. He felt Bokuto move and he went with it, their lips hungrily meeting and tasting their sweetness. They were lost in their world, savoring the moment and cherishing it.

Out of breath, they pulled away, both faces flushed, yet glee is visible in them. "That was incredible, Koutarou. How many girls have you kissed, huh?" It was supposed to be just a tease but the thought stabbed Akaashi.

Bokuto pulled him closer and rested Akaashi's head on his broad chest. "You're my first, Keiji."

Akaashi's heart went somersaulting inside his chest. He was so glad to hear that. He hugged Bokuto back and together they cuddled, contented and happy.


End file.
